Light technology is constantly improving towards new products with improved efficiency, more advanced lighting and control effects, and overall technological advances. For example, light emitting diode (LED) based luminaires are quickly replacing many conventional lighting types due to their increased efficiency, lifespan, form factor, and various other advantages over the conventional lighting types. As another example, many newly developed luminaires are capable of producing various custom lighting effects and control options not available in conventional luminaires. As such, it is often desired to replace an existing light fixture with a newer, more technologically advanced light fixture. However, in some situations, the existing light fixtures were installed or embedded within a wall or ceiling, in which an opening was especially created at the time to accept such existing light fixture. This often poses a challenge when the existing luminaire is to be replaced with a new light fixture with which the existing opening is not exactly compatible. Additionally, in certain cases, the existing light fixture may have been removed to make way for the new light fixture, however the housing or mount of the existing light fixture may not be easily removed, such as if the housing was permanently installed into the wall or ceiling.